Digital Clue
by AT-takabero
Summary: A parody of the classic board game, Clue! Mr. Gennai is dead, and one by one the victi-er... roommates... are slowly being dragged to their doom. Who is the killer and who will survive his wrath?
1. Default Chapter

Digital Clue: Digiclue Part One  
  
Note to the public: There is a lot of Davis-bashing. DON'T WORRY! It's all part of my story. Please bear POW with POW me POW. And finally, I don't own Digimon. This is the start of our story here. Mr. Gennai has just been murdered and the Digidestined AKA the Clue suspects are the only people who can solve this crime. One of them... is the KILLER!!(evil laughter)!! Our story begins in the room where Mr. Gennai has been murdered. Our suspects have their Digimon with them too.  
  
"Looks like he was stabbed." TK announced.  
  
"Sssssuuuurrrreeee he was..." Davis answered. Mr. Black could be seen lying on his bedroom floor, with blood covering his body. The police hadn't arrived yet, because the mansion was many miles away from the nearby city.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"911 Emergency this is the maid speaking. Mr. Black has just suffered a stroke again. Come quickly!"  
  
In the hospital, "Why doesn't he just get a mansion here in the city? It'll save him a few paramedic delivery charges."  
  
"Ahhh who cares about him let's just play go fish."  
  
Two hours later...  
  
human voice imitating a siren  
  
"OK OK, where is the patient?" the paramedic asked.  
  
"Where have you people been?" asked the maid.  
  
"Uh, um... We were stuck in traffic, right guys?" the paramedic gives the others a cold glare, enough to cool water.  
  
"Uh, uh yeah!" the others cried. "See? And the route here is bad so we had to fix the tire (playing prank calls on a neaby phone booth), and there was a truck that was rrreeeaaalllyy slow (were drunk and were swerving in the road)."  
  
"What happened to your siren?" the maid asked.  
  
"We lost our budget so that the "mayor" could buy a 24-karat gold bracelet for his wife."  
  
Three hours later...  
  
"We are done with surgery."  
  
"Sir, that's a heart in someone's abdomen."  
  
"But I thought we were transplanting a heart!"  
  
"You mean I was changing a spleen?" (doctor faints)  
  
"Get a medic here!"  
  
"I'm sure he was stabbed... look!" TK pointed out.  
  
"Look, I bet its just a mosquito bite. I bet he was poisoned." (a large gaping hole can be seen in the middle of Mr. Gennai and Davis calls it a "mosquito bite")  
  
"Hummmm..." Codi mumbled.  
  
"Are you meditating?" Yolei asked.  
  
"No. I was just gargling." (spits out mouthwash in a sink)  
  
"Where did everyone go?"  
  
"I think they went to Mr. Gennai's room."  
  
"Why? Is there a murderer? And we have to find out who he is? And then one by one we disappear while the murderer is..." Yolei blabs.  
  
"I'mmmmm just gonna leave you now, ok? (no way am I gonna get cooties from you)." Cody mumbles.  
  
"CODY I HEARD THAT!" Yolei barked.  
  
"But I only thought of it--"  
  
"I'm a mind reader! I'm Psygirl! (superhero music) Fly away Psygirl!" Suddenly Yolei flys and makes a hole in the ceiling, and gets hit by a lightning bolt, knocking herself unconscious.  
  
"Who needs you." Codi said, leaving the hallway.  
  
"(a face forms in Yolei's ashes) I HEARD THAT!"  
  
Meanwhile,  
  
"Oh, yeah! That feels good! Oh, YES! AHHHHHH... A little more to the left, oh that hit the spot!" Ken was relaxing in the massage room (and some of you even thought bad [even more evil laughter] things about that didn't you?).  
  
"Hey, Ken!" Davis said.  
  
"AAAAHHHH (screams like a girl)!!! Ever heard of knocking? (holding a towel in his private part)"  
  
"We need everyone at the lobby in 10 minutes. Better hurry!"  
  
"I'm coming! I'm coming" Ken growled.  
  
"Oh wait. Where's Wormmon?" Davis asked.  
  
"I thought I left him with you." Ken answered.  
  
"But I thought... OH NO!"  
  
Meanwhile, in a Digimon Pound...  
  
Veemon is hitting the bars with his mug back and forth.  
  
"Well this wasn't in my script... Right? Wormmon what are you doing there?" Wormmon is lying in his bed with a blanket made of webs.  
  
"Hey why do you get a blanket and I don't?"  
  
"(sleeptalking) Because you don't have web shooters like Spiderman."  
  
"Who cares about Spiderman, make me a blanket NOW!"  
  
"What if I don't want to..."  
  
"Then I'll digivolve to Exveemon!"  
  
"But Davis isn't here."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"HAHA, you don't have a blanket!"  
  
"GRRRRR"  
  
A fight starts and after a few minutes of struggle, Veemon finds out he's been fighting with his pillow, now featherless, while Wurmmon is sleeping soundly in his bed.  
  
"Well now that everyone is here, let's start the meeting. One of us killed Mr. Gennai, with a weapon." TK darkly spoke.  
  
"DUH! Of course he used a weapon, what do you think he used, A teddy bear?" Davis starts laughing of his joke until Yolei starts pounding him.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Kari cries and hides in a corner. Davis has bruises all over and a broken spine. Yolei's fingers are numb and lost her psychic ability.  
  
"So anyways... (WAAAAAAAAA) What now?" TK runs to comfort Kari.  
  
"Ken, tell them the rest."  
  
"So anyways, we will all find clues that will lead us to the culprit (gives them the dirtiest look, dirtier than mud). So let's all be honest and..." (Davis's brain) (Music from a nursery rhyme) (Real-life)  
  
"Du-du-du-dut-dut-dut-dut-du-du-du-dut..." Davis hums.  
  
"Uh Davis. Earth to Davis..."  
  
"Huh? Oh, I read you loud and clear."  
  
In the gardens...  
  
"SSSHHH. Quiet! You're making such a ruckus (actually, noone is with him. There is no sound. He's just paranoid) Can't you been a little less louder. SSSHH! I hear something..." (sound of digging)  
  
"Probably someone burying the weapon!" (hides in a bush) On the other side...  
  
"DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG! DIG! MUST DIG!" Armadillomon chants. Cody pounces on him and gets hit by his unbreakable shell.  
  
"OW MY RIBS!" Cody yells.  
  
"DIG! DIG! MUST DIG CODY!"  
  
"Hey Armadillomon! Stop it! Hey wait! (muffled sounds)."  
  
"Huh? What? What am I doing here? I guess the call of the wild hit me again." (camera zooms in to the burial grounds) (muffled sounds)  
  
:::CHAPTER ONE END:::  
  
Could Armadillomon be the supposed killer? Will Cody get out of this mess? Will Kari stop flooding the room with tears? Will Ken and Davis ever get Veemon and Wormmon back? Will Yolei turn to Psygirl again? Find out on the next Digiclue: Digital Clue.  
  
* * * * * * 


	2. Digital Clue: Part Two

Digital Clue: Digiclue Part Two  
  
As we left the Digidestined, Cody was buried alive by Armadillomon... Ken tries to get a good massage... Davis starts acting like a detective... Yolei finds a new substitute for her psychic powers... and Kari and TK are still arguing through the chapter. It's now time for... Passions! *&%&^@^ Sorry, the guy making cue cards gets mixed up sometimes.  
  
(Passions Indroduction now starting) Oh yeah, my recording guy just had his brain tumor out. Don't be surprised if he's a little... uh... off.  
  
(Changes music) Can we get a new staff before their pay checks arrive?  
  
(Power Rangers intro now starting) "Oh that's was that button does!" Davis said. " Right! You probably knew that already," Yolie mumbled, "You probably just wanted to hear the Power Rangers Theme!" (humming the theme), "lalaladadalala..."  
  
"Yolei, you are NOT gonna do that! Put the spear down!" Ken was trying to sooth Yolei's spearing throws, as that is her "new" superhero power.  
  
"Let go of the spear. No one is gonna hurt you."  
  
"No I won't! Danger is everywhere! (gasps) You're a goon of the Mekalo gangsters!" Yolei aims the spear and throws it. (camera shows a picture of a wall and then...) Red splatters all over.  
  
"Hey! No using of ketchup bottles for a shield!" Yolei's face is covered with ketchup. Ken tries to blend in with the ketchup.  
  
"Ken..." Yolei cooed, "I know you're around here, I can hear you wheezing... Wheezing?" Suddenly, a Bullmon appears and starts chasing Yolei.  
  
"Just because I'm red doesn't mean I'm a matador! Hey, wait!" She takes a cape and starts acting like one.  
  
"KARI!!! KARI!!! KKKAAAAARRRRRIIIII!!!!!!!" Davis screams.  
  
"Davis, (covering her ears) I'm here." Kari answers.  
  
"Oh. Its for you." Davis hands her the phone.  
  
"Davis? There's nobody here."  
  
"Well, that was because... uh... I took it from the library. (they were in the laboratory of the Emperor)"  
  
"Oooookkkkk." Kari leaves screaming about going crazy, and then accidentally tackles TK, looking for clues.  
  
"Are you that desperate?" TK asks Kari, still confused.  
  
"What?!? NO!" Kari denies, "Davis is soooo stupid that he's making me go nuts!"  
  
"(not listening) You didn't answer my question!"  
  
"OOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" She walks away, mad.  
  
"What did I say? She tackled me..."  
  
Meanwhile, Patamon, Hawkmon and Gatomon are actually stuck in the subway. And, the Digimon Pound caught them. But something else happened before that.  
  
"Mommy! I want that Hawkmon!" a boy cries. Hawkmon, Patamon and Gatomon are sitting in the seats at the end.  
  
"But don't you like your Agumon?"  
  
"I want that Hawkmon now!" The boy starts chasing Hawkmon and the others around the train until the doors open and they go out.  
  
"AHA! I knew stray Digimon would show up in this here parts!"  
  
"Oh no, it's Poundmon!" Hawkmon cried.  
  
"Hey! Just because I added a few pounds (a lot of pounds) doesn't mean I'm Poundmon! I'm just a Digimon-catcher!" By then, all three Digimon left to find some shelter.  
  
"AHA!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH! HOW'D YOU GET HERE SO FAST?"  
  
"I don't know. The director told me to go here and TADA! I have you now!" Minutes later, Hawkmon and the others are caught in Poundmon's --- I'M NOT POUNDMON! --- OK, OK... Digimon catcher's net!  
  
I'm swerving, I'm swerving... (hic) ...... (CRASH)  
  
(Tire rolls away.)  
  
"FREE! FREE!"  
  
"TK, I think I found a clue! It's a piece of stick! I found it near Gennai's body (it's actually from the backyard where he was playing hopscotch)"  
  
"Davis, that doesn't help."  
  
"Oh. Well, you can pay me for trying!"  
  
"No way!" Davis leaves to get his "stuff" from his room.  
  
"We're going nowhere with this. I think I should do something else." TK leaves the hallway and hides in shadows.  
  
"Wait. I need Cody to help me." He leaves to try and find him. Meanwhile, Kari is in the kitchen picking a knife.  
  
"This looks good... A butcher's knife!" She waves it in the air and chops... a piece of meat in a cutting board.  
  
"It's almost dinner so I guess I should be making dinner. Then, a shadow appears. A dark shadow with a sack. He covers Kari in the sack. Then he throws her into the laundry chute.  
  
"2 down... 4 to go... noone will ever survive here... though I think that Davis kid will be too dumb to persuade..." the shadow raspily said. (evil laughter) "I will finish off the Digidestined once and for all! HAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough)"  
  
Ken and Davis meet somewhere in the conservatory.  
  
"I think I'll call that star Davis... and that one... and that one..."  
  
"Uh, Davis, all those stars have names..."  
  
"Yeah, my names!" He starts cheering for himself and then bends a candle, opening a secret entrance.  
  
"Let's go in there." Davis instantly hides in a corner covering himself with pillows saying,  
  
"It's too scary..." Ken shrugs, and leaves him in his imaginary world. And what he finds in there is so unbelievable... so intense... it will...  
  
"It's the Batcave!"  
  
Meanwhile in the laundry room,  
  
"Can someone please help me?"  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Uh, anyone?" (smoke appears) and a shadow runs toward it.  
  
"I, Monstro, teleported myself to reach the laundry room and find you trapped here!" (evil laughter) "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll just leave you here in your pathetic screams of help!"  
  
Monstro runs away and bumps into Ken.  
  
"You... you are Ken Ichijouji!"  
  
"Is that you final answer?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"You win a million dollars! Go, Wormmon!" Someone from off-stage throws a Wormmon dummy on Monstro, and Ken orders it to digivolve.  
  
"Dummymon digivolve to... Dummymon? Oh no, I forgot about... WORMMON!" Davis jumps in and tells him he's going to get Veemon.  
  
"So long Wormmon. If Davis gets there..."  
  
:::CHAPTER TWO END:::  
  
Is Ken going to get a real Wormmon? Will Kari become bleachy and softer than ever? Is TK going to find Cody? Will Cody come back as a zombie in Michael Jackson's "Thriller?" Can Yolei get a better superhero power? Find out next on the next Digiclue: Digital Clue! 


	3. Digital Clue: Part Three

Digital Clue: Part Three  
  
"Veemon, I'm coming to get you!" Davis ran towards the Digimon Pound.  
  
"Sorry, you can't go in. The place is closed." A guard blocked his way.  
  
"Oh yeah? D-Headbutt!"  
  
"What the--"  
  
"I may be hard-headed, but it comes in handy!"  
  
"Yolei armor-digivolve to... Yhurimon!" Yolei... we need your help...  
  
"Yhurimon to the rescue! OOOHH!! I got my psychic powers back!" Yolei teleports herself to the basement.  
  
"What in the world are you?" Monstro said.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIII'MMMMMMM YHURIMON!"  
  
"You don't look like one..."  
  
"I don't?" Yolei rushes to the nearest washroom and combs her hair, etc.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA I FOOLED A SUPERHE--OOF!" Ken used his K-Headbutt.  
  
"I have a big head!"  
  
"You don't need to tell me..." Monstro fainted. Ken looks at a moving sack bag.  
  
"I know who the killer is! And I don't need my brain to find out!" He runs up and tackles Yolei, but he falls down the stairs. "You can't battle a superhero... unless you're a superVILLAIN!"  
  
"I love potatoes..." Gatomon slashes the sack and Kari comes out.  
  
"Gatomon, you're back!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Kari, your Digidestined partner."  
  
"I don't know you... must be the catnip... hey wait, that wasn't my kind of catnip! I'm drunk..." Gatomon dozes off and Kari begins to drag her "pet" to the clinic.  
  
"What a day..."  
  
"Veemon? Veemon?" Davis yelled.  
  
"I'm Veemon!"  
  
"I'M VEEMON!"  
  
"NO, I'M VEEMON!"  
  
"Gee, I didn't know there were a lot of Veemon. I thought they were rare."  
  
"Davis? Davis! It's me! Veemon! And Wormmon!"  
  
"It's time to... something... something to do with my D-thingamajig..."  
  
"FREEZE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The guard shot a tranquilizer dart at Davis and he fell to a deep, deep sleep. Unfortunately, the other guard shot him too, thinking that he was the intruder. "Ooops. Iiiiii'll just leave you guys now, OK?"  
  
Back at the mansion,  
  
TK, Ken and Yolei are the only ones left to fight Monstro.  
  
"T-Headbutt!"  
  
"Stop copying my powers!"  
  
"You don't have powers, Yolei!"  
  
"I'll show you all!" Yolei exclaimed. She then took a huge piece of energy and threw it at TK and Ken. They both jump off a window and miss the power orb.  
  
"Get back here!" Monstro scurried away from Yolei and used a secret door saying, "SECRET DOOR HERE! DO NOT OPEN!" TK takes a remote control and rewinds their scene, bringing them both back to the mansion.  
  
"Cool trick!" Ken cheered.  
  
"That wasn't a trick..." TK said.  
  
"O...k..." Ken tries to walk away, but Yolei steps in front of him.  
  
"So you think you know who's the villain, huh?" Yolei drags Ken deep in the mansion.  
  
"What was that all about?" TK cocks one of his eyebrows and walks upstairs to find Kari.  
  
Kari is in her room, with Gatomon who is rrrreeeeaaaallllyyyy sick.  
  
"You ok?" Kari asks.  
  
"What does it like to you, moron?" Gatomon replies. Kari whacks her with a candlestick, making her fall unconscious.  
  
"Stupid cat..." Kari drags Gatomon to the window and throws her off it. Gatomon falls on Cody's grave.  
  
"Mmmppphhh..." a voice calls out.  
  
"What the heck was that?" Gatomon scratches the ground.  
  
"OOOOWWWWW!!!!!" Cody screams out.  
  
"Aaaawwww... Did I hurt you?" Gatomon prepares her paw, but Armadillomon comes and tackles Gatomon to the ground.  
  
"MUST DIG GATOMON! MUST DIG GATOMON!" Armadillomon digs a hole for Gatomon and buries her alive.  
  
"Noooo..." Gatomon's scream is muffled.  
  
"Thanks, Armadillomon... Now why did you-" Armadillomon tries to bury Cody, but he runs up to the mansion, to Kari's room.  
  
"My Digimon's after me!"  
  
"Oh please... that's supposed to be your line in the next chapter!" Kari says.  
  
"Oh yeah... Armadillomon is going on a burying spree!"  
  
"Oh my god!" Kari screams. She runs and hides in her closet, with her candlestick. Cody tries to open the closet and get in, but Kari locks it. She opens it a little and whacks Cody with her candlestick.  
  
"Owwww..." Cody is still conscious.  
  
"For God's sake, fall down and let Armadillomon bury you!" Cody nods and pretends to be unconscious. Armadillomon arrives, sniffing out Cody, then carries him on his back. Patamon appears from the door and blasts Armadillomon off the room and outside. TK walks in.  
  
"Hey Cody! You ok?" TK asks.  
  
"What does it look like to--I mean... Yeah, I'm fine..." Cody said. "Almost lost my cover..." Cody whispers.  
  
"You almost lost you what?" TK asks. Cody sweatdrops.  
  
"My cover, you idiot! Oops..." Cody forgot his plan.  
  
"Who are you? You're not Cody!" Kari shouts, now outside and holding her candlestick.  
  
"Of course I'm not! That's because I'm... Doppelgangermon!" Cody-clone changes into a weird, raptor-like Digimon.  
  
"Doppel-what mon?" Kari asks.  
  
"Augh... a clone Digimon! I copy people's physical appearances!" Kari and TK look at each other then at the Digimon.  
  
"I change into other people."  
  
"OOOOHHHHHH!!!!!!" TK and Kari both say.  
  
"Now that you know who I am, and my plan..."  
  
"What plan?" Patamon asks.  
  
"Do I have to tell you everything? I killed Gennai!" TK and Kari don't believe him.  
  
"Ok... so I had help. Then, we would lure the Digidestined to the mansion, and we would finally be rid of the Digital Defenders... forever!" Doppelgangermon laughs manically evil. TK and Kari only stare at him.  
  
"What? I'm evil! That's what I'm supposed to do..." A fog appears in the room.  
  
"Ah! Here comes my accomplice! Monstro!" Monstro appears and smiles at the two Digidestined and Patamon, now trapped.  
  
Then, Gatomon comes out of nowhere to slash Doppelgangermon and Monstro.  
  
"What in God's name is this thing?" Monstro yells out, referring to Gatomon.  
  
"I'm your worst nightmare!" Gatomon screams.  
  
:::CHAPTER THREE END:::  
  
Will Drunken Gatomon defeat Doppel-whatever his name is and Monstro? Will Davis find a way to save Wormmon and Veemon? What are Yolei and Ken doing in this time of crisis? Will the real Cody please stand up? Find out next on the last Digiclue: Digital Clue! 


	4. Digital Clue: The End

Digital Clue: Part Four  
  
Spoilers: Three alternative endings; Longer story; Epilogue  
  
Monstro and Doppelgangermon run away from Gatomon, who is after them like a lion.  
  
"Get it away from me!" Monstro screams. Doppelgangermon changes into a wall, and blocks Gatomon. She scratches the wall with all her might, and it turns back to Doppelgangermon.  
  
"Do you ever cut your nails?"  
  
"Not now, not ever." Gatomon snickers and keeps on chasing the two villains.  
  
Back in Kari's room,  
  
"While Crazy Cheetah is out there entertaining our guests, we're going to need a plan. Where did Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Davis go?" Kari asks. Patamon is lookout for them. TK is back in control.  
  
"I know... Davis went after Wormmon and Veemon. Cody has been missing since we came here and... Yolei dragged Ken somewhere alone." Kari cocks her eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Kari shrugs it off, and a bookcase spins, revealing Yolei and Ken. Their clothes are a wreck, and mixed up, and Yolei's glasses are with Ken.  
  
"Uh... don't ask." Ken asks.  
  
"So am I still a villain?" Yolei asks Ken.  
  
"No sweetie." They both kiss.  
  
"Ewww... mushy stuff." Patamon says.  
  
"Keep looking outside!" TK yells.  
  
"Oh yes, sensei! I will listen to your every command." Patamon sarcastically tells TK.  
  
"Shut up..." TK says.  
  
"All we need to find is Cody and Davis." Kari says. Yolei squeezes her head to find an answer.  
  
"I know where Davis is!" she flies off to the Digimon Pound.  
  
"Ken... fix your clothes, then find Cody." Ken blushes.  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Yolei flies over the Digimon Pound and lands on top of the Containment Center.  
  
"You hear something, Larry?" a guard asks.  
  
"You're hearing things..." Larry asks.  
  
"Of course I am... That's what we're supposed to do!" the other guard says.  
  
"Whatever..." Yolei then jumps on the guards and uses her Y-Headbutt.  
  
"Y-Headbutt!"  
  
"What the heck are you?"  
  
"Yhurimon!" Yolei screams out. She throws the two guards off the ceiling and into more guards, who fall off the building, who fall on other guards.  
  
"Dogpile!" a guard screams. All the guards run towards the pile and tries to build a larger one.  
  
"Well that was weird..." Yolei says, then makes a hole on the floor. She then jumps down to the Containment Center.  
  
"Davis?" She then checks out the cells. Davis is in one of them, wearing a black-white striped suit and humming a harmonica.  
  
"Can you be more stereotypical?" Yolei sarcastically tells Davis.  
  
"Sure I can!" Davis glues a number on his shirt, puts a chain with an iron ball on its end on his foot, and runs a mug around the cell bars.  
  
"I was being sarcastic..." Yolei says.  
  
"Whatever. Get me out of here! I gotta save... whoever my Digimon is."  
  
"Veemon."  
  
"Oh ok. Snimon."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are playing Rhyme Time, right?"  
  
"Arrgh!" Yolei grabs Davis and chokes him. Yolei then pulls him out, breaking the bars with Davis's hard head... which isn't anymore.  
  
"Oooowww... Who are you? Who am I? What is the meaning of life?"  
  
"Shut up and hang on!" Davis grabs Yolei's hair... to her discomfort... and she flies back to the mansion, leaving the now humongous guardpile outside.  
  
"Hey, the prisoner is leaving!"  
"Who--OOF!--cares?"  
  
"Hey, you're squeezing my chocolate bar!"  
  
"Uh... we forgot Wormmon and Veemon..."  
  
Ken comes back to Kari's room without Cody.  
  
"You find him?"  
  
"No. Hey look, my sweetie and Davis are back!" Ken waves at Yolei. TK is outside, betting with Patamon on who would get slashed first, Monstro or Doppelgangermon.  
  
"Hey Ken, sorry I didn't bring back whoever I was supposed to bring back.. but I'm back!" Davis tells Ken, then turns to Kari.  
  
"Kari..." he starts chasing Kari around the room.  
  
"TK! Keep him away from me!" Kari screams out.  
  
"Don't worry, his batteries will run out soon..." TK says while adding a few more bucks to Patamon's bet.  
  
"Ok now that my sweetie is back, we can work on how to beat Monstro and his Digimon."  
  
"Yeah!" Yolei says. Davis stops chasing Kari and is knocked unconscious by her candlestick.  
  
"Ok. Let's use our Digimon to stop them!" Kari says.  
  
"OK!" Hawkmon flies from the window, with an unconscious Armadillomon.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I found him like this. Looks like he got hit by a sonic boom." Everyone turns to Patamon. Patamon looks at them and looks behind him.  
  
"Who did it?" he says. They all shrug it off and go out to find Gatomon trying to rip the villains to shreds. They are both hanging onto the chandelier.  
  
"Hawk Buzzsaw!" Hawkmon yells out. He takes his feather and cuts the string of the chandelier. It falls on Gatomon.  
  
"You stupid hawk!" Kari knocks Hawkmon unconscious.  
  
"I'm ok..." Gatomon says under the rubble.  
  
"Now we don't have any more actual Digimon..." Ken says, turning to Patamon.  
  
"Don't worry! Yhurimon to the rescue!" Yolei flies to hit Doppelgangermon, but it changes into mud, scaring off Yolei.  
  
"EEEEEE!!!!!" Yolei screams, hiding behind Ken.  
  
"Looks like we have the Digidestined beat! After them, Doppelgangermon!" Monstro yells out.  
  
Out of nowhere, Wormmon and Veemon crash and hit Doppelgangermon.  
  
"What the heck are you two?"  
  
"Two Digimon with a whole lot of butt to kick!" They start whacking, punching, smashing, kicking, squeezing Doppelgangermon to a pulp.  
  
"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Doppelgangermon turns to Digital data.  
  
"Darn, I guess TK won... unless I don't remind him..." Patamon says.  
  
"I want his data!" Veemon shouts out loud.  
  
"No I do!" Wormmon yells out. They both start fighting over the now vanishing data.  
  
"How did you two get here?" Ken asks.  
  
"Who are they? And why is Kari not chasing me?" Davis asks.  
  
"Because you're an idiot, Davis." Kari says. Veemon and Wormmon stop fighting to answer their questions.  
  
"We managed to escape with the help of the other Veemon at the Digimon Pound. When the guards left us, we all headbutted our jail cells and escaped!" Wormmon replied.  
  
"I didn't ask for your life story... I asked you how did you get here!" Ken repeated.  
  
"Oh. We got a cab."  
  
"There. Wasn't that easy?" Ken replies.  
  
"Guys! Monstro is trying to escape!" Kari shouts out to the others.  
  
"Let's get him!" Yolei said, flying over to Monstro and dragging him.  
  
"Get off me!"  
  
"Never!" Yolei grabs Monstro's leg and he falls down. Yolei still hangs on to Monstro's leg, a few feet away from its location.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH! Monstro is an android!"  
  
"No you fools!" Monstro tries to stand on one foot, while taking off his robe, revealing Cody with REALLY long pants.  
  
"Cody?!?! So that's where you've been?" Ken says.  
  
"All of you meddled with my plans, and now I--" TK interrupts Cody.  
  
"How come you're so tall?" Cody takes off his pants, revealing him wearing pants and platform shoes.  
  
"Does this answer your question?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"ARGH! See? That's why I wanted to destroy all of you! You're all mindless human beings! I should have been the leader of the Season 2 and should have had more stories about me! I'm the outcast! But now I still have a chance! With a touch of my remote, I can destroy the whole mansion, leaving you all destroyed!" Cody laughs manically and is about to press the button when TK interrupts him.  
  
"Won't that mean you'll be destroyed too?"  
  
"Yes, but that's a small price to pay for revenge."  
  
"Sounds big."  
  
Just shut up!" Cody is about to press the button, when Armadillomon comes up to him and throws him back in his hole, burying him once again.  
  
"MUST BURY CODY!"  
"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Cody is trapped forever...  
  
"So I guess the danger is over, and the villain is captured... anyone want pizza?" TK asks everybody.  
  
That was a great story... but that ending couldn't have been real. It wasn't. This is what really happened.  
  
"Guys! Monstro is trying to escape!" Kari shouts out to the others.  
  
"Let's get him!" Yolei said, flying over to Monstro and dragging him.  
  
"Ow! My bionic hips!" Monstro shouts out. Yolei grabs the robe and takes it off, revealing an old Gennai.  
  
"Gennai!" Davis says.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out." Gennai replies.  
  
"But... why did you try to destroy us?" Kari asks.  
  
"Well... its because this is a Digital Reality game show! I was supposed to be the villain and every chapter I would take away one of you, Digidestined. The only stupid one who I managed to take away was Cody."  
  
"Mmmmppphhh..." a sound came from outside, but noone minded it.  
  
"What? You mean this was a game show?" everyone says. They all get mad and start beating up the old Gennai. They then bury him next to Cody, who also gives him a piece of his mind.  
  
"Now that we beat him up... anybody want to go out with me?" Davis says. Yolei, Kari, and even the guys leave the mansion in a hurry.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Davis asks.  
  
"Yeah, I think so." Cody says in his grave.  
  
Too unbelievable? You're right... It was fake... This is what really happened. Really.  
  
"Guys! Monstro is trying to escape!" Kari shouts out to the others.  
  
"Let's get him!" Yolei said, flying over to Monstro and dragging him.  
  
"Get off me!" Monstro says, throwing off Yolei towards the others.  
  
"Noone can be that strong!"  
  
"Of course there can! Me!" Monstro then takes off his mask, revealing Ryo, the mysterious Digidestined.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"The guy from Season 2 with Ken."  
  
"I remember you now! I risked my neck, literally, just to save your butt. So much for your life!"  
  
"I know... but hey, you were young and naïve..." Ryo says, shrugging.  
  
"Why did you try to destroy us?" Ken asks.  
  
"I was bored since all the evil Digimon were destroyed by some people. Hint, hint." Ryo says, trying to give the others a sign.  
  
"Uh..." All of them look at each other, not having an idea what he meant.  
  
"You people! Now I want a challenge, and I found you guys so I decided to defeat you! But your stupidity saved you!"  
  
"You called us... You called us... What did he call us?" Davis asks.  
  
"Stupid." Ryo answers.  
  
"Oh. GGGGRRRRR!!!!" Everyone runs after Ryo, who runs down his secret lair. They keep running around the mansion until they trap him in the garden.  
  
"You can't stop me! I will be free as soon as I jump off the fence!"  
  
"I think you won't be..." TK says, and points at Ryo's leg.  
  
"What the--" An arm grabs Ryo down to the ground. Armadillomon.  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" Ryo screams, and everyone walks back to the main hall.  
  
"So now that we're done here... let's go to that other mansion next door!" Davis says. Everyone then jumps on Davis and beats him silly.  
  
"I was--OW!--joking! OW! STOP! OK! OW!"  
  
Is it still unbelievable? Ah, its your fault. You're too picky and too dignified to pick one. You never would have read this story without being forced to! I dare you to review this story and say which one is the real ending! Yeah! I bet you couldn't... You did? Oh... never mind.  
  
THE END 


End file.
